Damage per shot
On this wiki, especially on plant and zombie pages, normal damage shots (often shortened to NDS) are used to express the damage plants deal and the amount of health zombies have. Below is the explanation of such. Explanation Normal damage shots (NDS) are the basic measurement of damage in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies Online and are equal to one pea of damage for one NDS. A bite from a zombie may be referred to as one normal damage shot, but this is disproved in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 where the pea shooting ZomBotany zombies do less damage with peas than with bites. However, this is proved when you hypnotize a zombie, because the bites from hypnotized zombies do the same amount of damage as a normal damage projectile, while normal bites do 1.55 damage. However, the previous sentence does not apply in Plants vs. Zombies 2, because a hypnotized zombie bite deals more damage than a normal zombie's bite due to the fact that a hypnotized zombie will always win between a battle with a zombie having the same exact health. Some projectiles from plants can do more than just one NDS, and can do up to about four NDS, such as Cabbage-pult, Melon-pult, and peas ignited by a Torchwood. The projectile with the most damage output is Citron's charged plasma ball created during its Plant Food effect. It deals about 180 or less NDS of damage but is unknown why it stops immediately when it reaches a tombstone because other zombies tougher a tombstone do not cause the plasma ball to stop. Instant kills deal a heavy amount of damage, all will deal about 90 NDS, except for Primal Potato Mine, which deals 120 NDS. However, this may be disproved in ZomBotany 2 where a full-health Tall-nut Zombie can be exploded by a corn cob, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno or Doom-shroom, even though it deals more damage than what instant kills usually deal with other zombies, so this may be a glitch. However, Potato Mines or Squashes cannot kill a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, despite having the same damage as the plants that cause explosions above. Chompers deal two NDS (ten in the sequel) to any zombie that it cannot devour. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Pea.png|Peas do one normal damage shot ProjectileSnowPea.png|Frozen peas do one normal damage shot and slow down hit zombies FirePea.png|Fire peas do 2 normal damage shots along with 0.7 normal damage shot splash damage (does not do splash damage in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2) PuffShroom puff1.png|Puffs and Fumes do one normal damage shot ProjectileCactus.png|Spikes do one normal damage shot, and pops balloons Projectile star.png|Stars do one normal damage shot Cabbagepult cabbage.png|Cabbages do two normal damage shots every 2 seconds Cornpult kernal.png|Kernels do one normal damage shot every 2 seconds Cornpult butter.png|Butter does two normal damage shots every 2 seconds and paralyzes zombies hit Melonpult melon.png|Melons do 4 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area every 2 seconds with 1.5 normal damage shots of splash damage WinterMelon projectile.png|Frozen melons do 4 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area every 2 seconds and slow down hit zombies with bonus 1.5 splash damage CobCannon cob.png|Corn cobs do 90 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Pea 2.png|Peas deal one normal damage shot Boomerange Proj.png|Boomerangs deal one normal damage shot, twice Cabbage 2.png|Cabbages deal two normal damage shots every 2 seconds Cabbage Big.png|Big cabbages deal ten normal damage shots Hd_bonk.png|Bonk Choys deal 0.75 normal damage shots every 1/6 second Frozen Pea2.png|Frozen peas deal one normal damage shot and slow down hit zombies Big Pea.png|Big peas deal 30 normal damage shots Kernel 2.png|Kernels deal one normal damage shot every 2 seconds Butter 2.png|Butter does two normal damage shots every 2 seconds and paralyzes zombies hit snapdragonfire.png|Fire deals 1.5 normal damage shots HD SIKRE.png|Spikeweeds deal 0.5 normal damage shots every 0.526 seconds Coconut 2.png|Coconuts deal 45 normal damage shots Giant Coconut.png|Giant coconuts deal 60 normal damage shots Hd spike rpo.png|Spikerocks deal 1 normal damage shot every 0.526 seconds Lightning_Reed2.png|Lightning Reeds deal 0.5 normal damage shots with 0.25 normal damage shots splash damage Water Melon 2.png|Melons deal 4 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area every 2 seconds with 1.5 normal damage shots of splash damage Frozen Melon 2.png|Frozen melons deal 4 normal damage shots in a 3x3 area every 2 seconds and slow down hit zombies with bonus 1.5 splash damage LazerLaser.jpg|Lasers deal 2 normal damage shots BigLazerLaser.jpg|Big lasers deal 90 normal damage shots Plasma.png|Plasma deals 40 normal damage shots Big Plasma.png|Big plasma does 200 damage, and it instantly kills any zombie except the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. It does 300 damage to Jurassic Gargantuars. Star2.png|Stars deal one normal damage shot Big Star.png|Big stars deal 4 normal damage shots Puff2.png|Puffs and Fumes deal one normal damage shot Cyan Bulb.png|Aquamarine bulbs deal 2 normal damage shots Blue Bulb.png|A blue bulb deals 6 normal damage shots Orange Bulb 2.png|An orange bulb deals 9 normal damage shots Power Bulb.png|An exploding bulb deals 30 normal damage shots, with bonus 1.5 splash damage Thistle.png|Prickles deal two normal damage shots Power Thistle.png|Power prickles deal 12 normal damage shots Pit.png|Pits deal one normal damage shot Banana 2.png|Bananas deal 60 normal damage shots in a 1x2 area Flaming Pepper2.png|Flaming peppers deal 2.5 normal damage shots and additional 0.5 splash damage in 3x3 area Rutabaga.png|Rutabagas deal 0.5 normal damage shots Big Rutubaga.png|Big rutabagas deal 2.5 normal damage shots Dandelion's bomb.png|Explosive seeds deal either 1, 2.5, or 10 normal damage shots with splash damage, depending on the size of the bomb released Stinger.png|Stingers deal 1.5 normal damage shots Akee Seed.png|Akee seeds deal three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, then two normal damage shots to the rest EndurianHD.png|Endurians deal 1 normal damage shot per 1.5 seconds Small flying b.png|A small berry deals 10 normal damage shots Medium flying berry.png|A medium strawberry deals 20 normal damage shots Giant flying berry.png|A giant strawberry deals 45 normal damage shots Spike2.png|Spikes deal 1.5 normal damage shots Power Spike.png|Power spikes deal three normal damage shots Spore-0.png|Spores deal 2.5 normal damage shots PrimalPeaProjectile.png|Pea boulders deal 2.5 normal damage shots Powered projectile nightshade.png|Leaves deal 5 normal damage shots PFed projectile nightshade.png|Powered leaves deal 30 normal damage shots Explosivebud.png|Explosive buds deal 1.5 direct normal damage shots and 1.25 splash damage shots Heart.png|Hearts deal 2.5 normal damage shot per hit and stack up to 4 sometimes to complete maximum damage shot of 4.75 electricchain.png|Voltaic arcs deal 2.5 normal damage shots every 1.5 seconds Electric Currant2.png|Electric Currants deal 2.5 contact damage every 1.5 seconds Magnifying-Grass HD.png|Magnifying Grass deals 27.5 normal damage shots when being tapped by the player Trivia *The butter and pea boulder are the only projectiles that can paralyze zombies. See also *Plants ru:Повреждение_от_атаки Category:Game mechanics